


attention! attention!

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [20]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 5 times + 1 time, 5+1, Blowjobs, Buttplugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Evak - Freeform, Fingering, Fluffy moment ah, I loved writing it, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Rimming, it's actually really cute, mentions of:, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Five times Magnus asked, one time he didn't want to know.





	attention! attention!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote this over a couple days at school. i really love the idea. i think it's good. over curious magnus is my favourite and i wish i could write more of him/write him better

_i_

"Eveeen!" Magnus whined. "Isak won't answer my question!" 

"Well I'm sure that he has his reasons, Mags." Even spoke wisely. 

"I just wanna know how you get a dick up there. He won't tell me. It's not even like I'm asking about you guys explicitly." 

Even looked over at his boyfriend who was flaming red. Even knew why he didn't want to explain. He most likely wouldn't be able to get through a sentence without remembering how that morning he had been writhing on Even's fingers. 

"Oh, that's not hard to answer for yourself. Google it." 

"Yeah, but how do I know what google tells me isn't wrong. Also I have two bros who are fucking so why would I bother." Magnus was still whining.

"Okay fine. I'll tell you." Even gave in. "You gotta loosen it. Most guys use fingers. It's just like how some guys finger themselves to get off. 

"I didn't know that was a thing. Guys fingering themselves." Magnus looked genuinely shocked. 

"Yeah man, it's great. It was pretty much the only thing I did when I first met Isak. So goddamn desperate for his dick" Even laughed.

Isak spluttered, hitting Even's arm. "Fucking shut up." He glared at Even.

* * *

_ii_

"Hey Isak, are you a bottom?" Magnus asks, sitting down with the boys, who were in the middle of a conversation. 

"What the fuck Magnus. You can't ask people shit like that." Mahdi, the saint he is, warns Magnus. 

"Why not? It's not like it matters. I just wanna know." 

"It's private man. The only people who need to know are Isak and Even. If they want us to know, we will." Mahdi said. 

"You know I read somewhere that it's actually healthy for gay guys to both bottom at times." Jonas spoke. 

"Yeah, but each persons gotta like one better than the other." Magnus argued. "Isak? Top or bottom?"

"Fuck you sound like a guy on grindr." Isak laughed. This really surprised the guys, they expected Isak to be a grumpy ass about this. "And if you really need to know Mags, Jonas is right. We do switch it up. But yes I prefer bottoming, however if Even wants to get fucked I'm not gonna say no." 

"Fy faen! Isak Valtersen! You dirty motherfucker!" Magnus jumped. 

"I'm never answering your questions again." 

Magnus pleaded for Isak's forgiveness, but Isak said he'd never give Magnus the satisfaction of an answer again. (He would).

* * *

_iii_

The boys were out to dinner together during the holidays. The night had been full of fairly good food, beer, and a glass of wine shared between Isak and Even. Isak had learnt to love wine after a year with Even as Even loves wine, but doesn't trust himself to drink a full glass when they are out. Now often Isak and him shared, or Isak would have his own glass at dinner when they were at home. 

Now it was late, nearing 21:30 and Isak was getting a little restless. He was running his hand over Even's left thigh and whispering all the awfully dirty things he wanted Even to do to him. 

"You want that too right? Fuck me nice and hard while I'm helplessly tied down. I know you want to fuck me Daddy." Isak finished, running his hand lightly over Even's significantly much harder dick. 

"Holy fuck! Isak did you just call Even Daddy? Fuck!" Magnus yelled, turning heads all throughout the restaurant. 

Isak wasn't lucky enough to be sitting next to Magnus, so Magnus didn't get the 'Isak's elbow' sized bruise in his ribs. 

"No I fucking didn't" Isak argued, face burning red.

"Yeah he totally did," Jonas stated "look at his face." 

"He did." Even said, grinning as if he'd just been crowned king of Norway or something. 

"I fucking hate you. Everything I said, I take it back. Not happening." Isak grumbled towards Even. 

"Please tell me it was at least a joke." Mahdi pleaded. 

The table fell silent, waiting for Isak or Even to reply. When neither said anything, Isak turning a brighter red, Magnus somehow made the situation so much worse. 

"Even totally had a boner for Isak calling him Daddy. Can you believe? Even Bech Næsheim has a Daddy kink." Magnus beamed as if he was proud about knowing. 

"Yeah well it's Isak's fault I know I do." Even muttered, now embarrassed. 

"Hey fuck you! I was sloppy drunk. You can't trust drunk Isak not to say weird shit." Isak defended himself. 

"It's okay baby. I'm glad you did." Even kissed Isak's burning cheek. 

"Ew guys okay. We're all leaving now, I don't want to hear any more about their kinks." Jonas said, standing. 

* * *

_iiii_

Whatever possessed Isak to agree to hang out with Magnus alone, he doesn't know. But there he was, chilling with Magnus in the park near Nissen. 

"Hey Isak, serious question. Is it better now living with Even than not?" Magnus asked, fairly calmly for Magnus. 

"Oh um, it's better. We were pretty much living together before we got our own place." Isak was going to be honest if Magnus was going to be calm. "In the end it was a matter of needing privacy more than anything." 

"What do you mean?"

"Well at the kollektiv there was so many people living there in my last couple months there and Eskild has no concept of privacy. He walked in on so many private moments it was frustrating." Isak paused and let out a sigh at the memory. "At Even's, his parents had this ridiculous 'no sex in our house' rule and made us leave keep his door open when we were in Even's room. They would keep popping their heads in to make sure we weren't doing anything. It started feeling like we were being monitored. So we agreed to move in together." 

"Wow man. It's really great you got to move out. It's gotta be so much better for your sex life too man. No parents, you can fuck whenever!" Magnus was turning back into his usual overactive self. 

"Yeah fuck man. But that's not even the best part." Isak rolled his eyes at Magnus. "The best part is having someone to come home to everyday, to wake up next to him every morning. It's amazing just having him there to be with me whenever I need him an me being able to be with him when he need me. Life his just easier with him there everyday." 

"You're so whipped man." Magnus chuckled. 

Isak feebly whacked him in the arm. "Yeah, shut up." 

* * *

_v_

The day before the boy squad had to go back to school and start their third year they all met up for lunch. Which of course meant that Even was there as well. Him and Isak were almost attached at the hip, os Even had pretty much become part of the boy squad. 

They were meeting for kebab at a place close to the Evak apartment, so naturally Even and Isak were late. 

"Fucking finally guys!" Magnus yelled as he saw them entering the restaurant. "What were you doing that made you so late?" He raised his eyebrows and winked suggestively. 

"Fuck off Magnus." Isak straight away had his 'don't fuck with me' voice on.

"Mags, it really doesn't matter. We're here now." Even was much more kind getting Magnus to back off.

"Okay guys, don't argue about Evak fucking. Boys sit. We've been waiting forever and I am fucking starving." Jonas directed. 

Even pulled out a chair for Isak and hesitated looking at his own seat not sitting. Isak patted his bum lightly and Even sat. 

"You alright Even? You just winced like the chair shot you up the ass." Magnus sounded genuinely concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine. Promise." Even smiled. Isak slide his hand over Even's thigh, trying not to laugh as he knew exactly why Even was squirming in his seat. 

Isak was bloody proud of himself for convincing Even to go out with a fucking buttplug in. Isak had confessed that it was one of his biggest fantasies to watch Even try act normal in public while knowing how affected he really would be. Isak also used the convincing argument that he'd done it multiple times for Even. Even just laughed and told Isak he didn't need convincing, he was sold the second Isak proposed it. 

"Shut up Isak." Even hissed, trying to get Isak to stop giggling.

"Okay. Somethings up. Isak's being really weird." Jonas spoke slowly. 

"Yeah this is really fucking weird." Mahdi added. 

"Are you guys doing something kinky?" Magnus oh so charmingly asks.

"No. No nope. No. Why would we do that?" Even flushed bright red. Isak just went quite, he wanted to laugh as it was Even being embarrassed for a change, but he was nice enough to try and control it.

"Holy shit you totally are!" Magnus shouts.

"No fuck off Magnus." Even was getting more flustered. 

"Fuck what is it? Holy fuck." Magnus was now bouncing in his seat. "Is Even wearing a collar or some sado shit?"

"No, nope. Not telling you." Even grumbles. 

"I bet it's something like a buttplug." Mahdi jokes. 

Isak spits out the sip of water, now coughing while Even was just sitting frozen. 

"Holy shit. No fucking way, That's so dirty. You kinky motherfuckers." Magnus was grinning like crazy. 

"I hate you all." Isak glared. "We're going home." Isak grabbed Even's hand pulling him up and towards the exit. 

"Go get it boys!" Jonas yelled after them.

"I cannot believe that whenever I get you to do it they don't even notice slightly, but the one time I do it for you they notice in a minute. Fucking hell." Even groans.

"It's because they think you are some kind of dominant shit while I'm weak to you and crap. They're probably surprised. And if they've seen me limping because of a plug they probably just think you were a bit rough or whatever." 

"Not fair still." 

* * *

_+i_

The boys were sitting in a group, a nearly finished joint being shared around the circle. Isak was absolutely hammered as Even had stayed home to sleep before an early shift. Even had told Isak to get as drunk or high as he wanted, Even wouldn't be upset or jealous that he couldn't drink because of work. 

So now Isak was plastered and missing Even. 

"Even's so great you know?" Isak started. Jonas and Mahdi groaning, standing up saying they were going to get more drinks. Isak nor Magnus expected them to come back any time soon. Magnus moved to sit beside Isak.

"How great is Even? He is os gorgeous. He has the prettiest hair. He looks so good all the time even when his hair is all messy. It's actually better when it's down and messy, he looks so soft. I love my soft boyfriend. I love Even so much. He has such pretty eyes. Really, he's so pretty everywhere. I want to kiss him everywhere. You know what's really great about him? His hands. His fucking hands. I love his hands. He can hold so many things. His fingers are the best. They're so long I love them so much." Isak sighed leaning into Magnus's side.

"You have no idea how good they feel in me man. They're the perfect length. He can get my spot without that awkward fumbling all the other guys who've fingered me do. He's so good at it. The best thing he does is when he goes down on me while his fingers are in me."

"What, he sucks your dicks? I didn't know guys sucked dick." Magnus interrupts.

"Well yeah, but that's not what I meant. He fucking rims me. What a guy." Isak sighs out the end of his sentence. 

"Wait, what the fuck is that?" Magnus laughs.

"Eating ass my man." Isak joins Magnus's laughter. 

"What the fuck ew." Magnus scrunches his face.

"Uh, no, not ew. It's the best thing in the world, being eaten out." Isak defends. "Don't knock it till you try it and all that crap."

"Nope, that's gross"

"It really isn't. It feels amazing man."

"I do not want to know Isak. Go home to your man and talk to him about it."

"Yes thats a fucking great idea. Goodnight Magnus. I'm gonna go get my ass ate."  

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me prompts, of whatever you want. I'll write pretty much anything. I'm not good at chaptered stuff, but I can try. If you want you can also leave prompts on my  tumblr. 


End file.
